Historias en Azul y Amarillo
by MPQueen
Summary: Serie de drabbles AoKise, desde el más profundo Angst... Hasta el más absurdo humor. 2 La sonrisa falsa de Kise Ryota!Up.
1. Chapter 1

Este proyecto NO es nuevo, lo hice primero en Amor Yaoi pero ahora editado con un poco más de estética y orden.

De que va, pues es fácil este proyecto son drabbles en total para mi son 365, lo que es un año.

¿Para que?. pues fácil para incrementar los escritos sobre mi OTP en este caso el AoKise.

Cada drabble contara diferentes cosas, va desde el mundo canon hasta lo más surrealista, así que, habrá de todo.

Si alguien quiere participar en este proyecto pues los invito, ustedes ponen el número de Drabbles que quieren hacer, no debe ser obligatoria mente Aoki, de cualquier pareja que a ustedes les guste.

Esto va así, yo voy a elegir una palabra o frase o imagen para hacer pequeñas viñetas sobre eso, los reviews pueden darme ideas como recomendarme una canción o una frase o imagen.

Igual pueden comunicarse a mi facebook: Aoki Jenny Nozomi.

Los invito también a entrar al Grupo AokiLovers~ donde encontraras los mejor sobre el Aoki.

Si alguien quiere unirse a mi proyecto con la pareja que sea, sería muy feliz si me avisan para seguirlo, yei~

* * *

Disclaimer: No, Kuroko No Basuke no es mio, jamás lo será, pero gracias a Fanfiction soy capaz de usar al menos un poco a sus personajes. Todo le pertenece a Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

Advertencias de capitulo: Spoiler de la primera temporada y creo que sólo eso!

* * *

Lo miraste, observaste como los sentimientos y el corazón de Kise se hicieron pedazos.

"Mientras deseo ganar, también deseo que él no pierda"

Estabas totalmente consciente de la admiración que Kise te tenía, pero aun así no lo miraste, tampoco te dignaste a ayudarlo cuando sabías perfectamente que el sólo no podía levantarse.

 _— No hay algo que quieras decirle, después de todo era tu compañero. —_

Esa era la voz del tipo siniestro de anteojos y por alguna razón que comprendías pero no aceptabas, eso te molesto.

 _— Me molestare incluso si tú quieres burlarte... No hay nada que un ganador pueda decirle a un perdedor —_

Sabes perfectamente que él sabe tu debilidad, pero en ese momento no lo tomas en cuenta y vuelves tu mirada donde esta Kise.

Ha empezado a llorar y aunque te odies por ello tienes unas inmensas ganas de ir y sostenerlo, alguien se te adelanta, es aquel que se dice el capitán, el que ahora está a su lado y simplemente no puedes hacer nada para cambiarlo, porque tu estúpido orgullo es más grande que la situación y lo miras levantarse una vez más poniendo la cara en alto aunque por dentro sabes, está destrozado.

Aun cuando sientes pena al saludar al equipo contrario finges indiferencia y sales lo más rápido que puedes de ese lugar.

 _"— Aomine aun no muestra todo lo que puede hacer, me lo enseño una vez, él tiene un nivel más alto, pero no puede hacerlo siempre probablemente es porque no podía. Si me preocupa algo en el, diría que es esa debilidad que tiene dentro de sí —"_

porque tu corazón te traiciona en momentos como ese, porque odias ver su cara con tristeza, pero aun así tienes claro que lo que sientes no es amor.

 _"—Aomine-kun, ¿No lo sabías?, Pero si es bastante obvio —"  
_  
Y entonces ese recuerdo regreso.  
El día que Tetsu te confirmo que Kise estaba enamorado de ti, fue un poco antes de que te dieras cuenta que eras otro, que te habías convertido en una mierda de persona y cuando menos pensaste ya habías lastimado a las personas que querías, no podías hacer nada para cambiarlo y tampoco intentaste hacerlo pero aún cuando lo niegas sigues conservando ese lado generoso y humano que te caracterizaba.

Porque el día que te enteraste de sus sentimientos por ti, huiste tenias miedo de herirle, pues tú no lo querías, es por eso que aunque te mueres de ganas de llamarlo cada día de escuela aburrido y jugar baloncesto con él, divertirte como hace tiempo no lo hacías y disfrutar de un día calmado dentro de tu miserable vida, no puedes llamarle, tienes miedo de lastimarlo.

Pero aun no te has dado cuenta de algo.  
Y ese algo es que tú ya lo lastimaste demasiado.

No lo amaste. En realidad no querías estar solo. O tal vez. El te hacía sentir bien sobre tu miserable vida, pero no lo amaste, porque uno no lastima a quien ama.

* * *

"Es sorprendente lo mucho que una persona puede cambiar a causa del estado en el que se encuentra su corazón"

—Imayoshi shoichi

* * *

Acepto sugerencias, hasta ahora sólo tengo 4 capítulos hechos.

¿Esta bien, es malo, no merece vivir o le dan la oportunidad?

Ustedes Juzguen :3


	2. La sonrisa falsa de Kise Ryota

Segundo día de este reto personal!  
Gracias a **Hisamicch** i y **Ann Malfoy** por su review y Ann, ten por seguro que haré uno sobre eso y te lo dedicaré :3

Pasemos al segundo, esta vez narrado por el hermoso Tsundere, Midorima Shintaro!

* * *

-0-

Kise podía ser todo, menos tonto si había algo que la generación de los milagros tenía claro, era que el rubio tenía ese don para ver a las personas más allá que los demás pueden ver.

Por ello Midorima, estaba confundido por su reciente comportamiento, claro no lo demostraría. Eso nunca fue parte de su comportamiento habitual pero Kise tenía eso que Midorima tanto odiaba.

Una sonrisa falsa.

Y lo notaba porque, hasta una persona ciega -nótese la ironía de la frase pues el técnicamente sin sus lentes estaba ciego- podría notar que Ryota había cambiado radicalmente, aunque al parecer seguía siendo el mismo ruidoso para los demás, sin embargo Oha Asa nunca le mentiría  
Y el horóscopo de Kise decía que sería una temporada terrible para él.

Shintaro pensó en decirle al Rubio que llevara siempre con el su objeto de la suerte pero el modelo sólo dijo:

 _—Lo siento mucho Midorimacchi, ¿Podríamos hablar después?, Es que si llego tarde a la sesión fotográfica me matan —_

El peli verde lo dejo pasar y ya no lo molesto después de todo, el afectado no sería él.

Con ese pensamiento paso el fin de semana.

El día lunes, inicio de semana en la secundaria Teiko.  
Midorima iba por los pasillos pues necesitaba algo de tomar, al seguir por los caminos pudo escuchar las voces de dos personas peleando en la enfermería

 _— ¡Aominecchi! ¿No eras tú el que amaba el baloncesto? ¿Entonces por qué haces esto? Debes ir a los entrenamientos —  
_  
El Moreno simplemente lo ignoro y cuando estaba a punto de salir dijo algo que aun cuando quisiera negarlo, a él también le había sorprendido

 _— Mira Ryōta, tú no eres mi mamá ni mi niñera, es más, tú no eres nadie así que deja de meterte en la vida de los demás... Como si pudieras entenderme... El único que puede vencerme soy yo—  
_  
abandono el lugar, incluso cuando notó la presencia de Midorima, simplemente lo ignoro y paso de largo dejando a un Kise sorprendido y con la cabeza baja, Shintaro odiaba consolar a las personas, siempre vio como signo de debilidad la tristeza pero en ese momento no podía decirle nada hiriente al chico que tenía enfrente era como si... Por primera vez, Kise estuviera realmente triste.

 _—Se lo que vas a decir —_ Midorima solo lo miro extrañado mientras se acercaba a él — _"E-es por eso que no eres bueno, nanodayo"—_ y Midorima quedo estupefacto pues no esperaba que esa persona que estaba ahí, que la mayoría del tiempo actuaba como un idiota sin remedio y que en ese momento estaba sonriendo pero al mismo tiempo lloraba, lo conociera tanto como para saber lo que dirá.

Midorima negó con la cabeza y se sentó en el hueco que sobraba de la cama en la que Kise se encontraba.

— _odio admitirlo pero eres el idiota más fuerte que he visto, nanodayo —_ se retiro, el no tenía nada que hacer ahí.

Los días pasaron y Midorima seguía viendo esa sonrisa falsa que tanto odiaba en la cara del Rubio, lo había entendido, sabía perfectamente que el rubio no solo admiraba a Aomine, pero decidió callarse porque a fin de cuentas no era su problema y vio como poco a poco Daiki se convertía en una bestia sin sentimientos, hiriendo a las personas más cercanas a él

Pero él no hablo porque no era de su importancia y aun cuando no lo era no pudo evitar notar ese imperceptible rojo en los ojos de Ryōta, señal de noches enteras llorando.

Incluso el día de la ceremonia de graduación, pudo notar como Kise aun guardaba la esperanza de ver al mismo Daiki amable y cool que todos conocían entrar por la puerta y que dijera que había recapacitado, pero, como era de esperarse, Aomine no se presento.

Después de eso Midorima visitaba constantemente a Kise y lo cuidaba -a su manera- pero lo hacía

Y es que Midorima sabe lo que Kise sufrió

Midorima también sabe que Aomine siempre será el único en el corazón de Kise y también sabe que un pedazo de Kise se fue con el Aomine Daiki de antes.

Pero aun sabiendo todo esto, no dice nada, no tendría caso meterse en cosas que no son suyas

Es por ello que aun sigue soportando eso que tanto odia.

La sonrisa falsa de Kise Ryōta

* * *

 _—. Gracias por ignorarme cuando más te necesitaba. —_

—Alois Trancy / kuroshitsuji II

* * *

Si tome la frase de Alois es por que el un personaje que más amo en ese anime!  
Nos vemos la próxima, espero sus comentarios!

PitufiBye 3


	3. Simple café

Tercer dabble de mi reto personal, ayer no pude subir porque fui a una convención haha, pero llueva o truene yo termino este proyecto :3

Este drabble sigue estando dedicado a **Aricchi.**

Gracias a: **Mika, Ann y Hisamicchi.** Por seguir este loco proyecto desde sus inicios y decirme lo que piensan de mi escritos PitufiPedorros xD

Las pitufiamo. Pitufinenas de mi amors.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Tadatoshi Fujimaki es mi pastor *-*

 **Advertencias:** Algo que nunca paso en el mundo canon :v y Ooc o eso creo yo xD

* * *

Simple café

* * *

Después del partido, Kise paso por una fase en la que no quería salir a ningún lugar, incluso no asistió a los últimos dos entrenamientos con la excusa de su lesión en el tobillo

Había estado pensando y aclarando su mente, si era cierto, esta total y perdidamente enamorado de Aomine Daiki.  
Pero nunca pensó que eso fuera malo, ¿Verdad? mientras no le dijera nada al causante todo estaría bien, ¿Verdad?... Ya no estaba tan seguro y lo único que hizo el último partido contra toō es que se diera cuenta que Aomine no lo quería y lo admitía, había dolido demasiado.

Por eso en ese momento estaba en una cafetería poco transitada, con unos auriculares puestos escuchaba las predicciones diarias de Oha Asa y no es que creyera en ello si no que era algo que hacía de vez en cuando

 _"—no puedes esperar estar en el mismo equipo con Midorimacchi y que algo no se te pegue —"_

Había pedido solo un frappé no tenía ganas de comer solo de beber algo y quedarse un tiempo así, sin pensar en nada pero sin querer volvía al mismo pensamiento, Aomine Daiki.

Estaba cansado de pensar en él, de que todo lo que tuviera que ver con él le afectara pero no podía cambiar lo que sentía, no podía mentirse a él mismo diciendo un simplemente "ya no lo quiero" porque sería una maldita mentira.

En un momento de desesperación volteo hacia la entrada del local.

No puede ser.

Tiene que ser broma.

Ese era...

Aomine Daiki... Mierda.

 _"Todo está bien Ryōta, no entres en pánico, solo no lo mires"._

Intentaba taparse con el frappé y los brazos la cara... Fue inútil, de igual manera Aomine lo notó y lo peor todo fue que... Se estaba acercando.

Kise estaba hecho un desastre, su corazón estaba latiendo fuerte y claro, sus mejillas tomaban un leve color carmín y lo más importante aún cuando quisiera negarlo, tenía un hueco en el pecho. Todavía no olvidaba las palabras de Aomine y eso le dolía.

 _— Hey, ¿Qué haces idiota?—_ eso sorprendió a Kise, nunca pensó que le hablaría pensaba que solo lo ignoraría y se iría.

 _— Pues veras Aominecchi, lo que pasa es que Hahahaha se me callo un peso, ¿Puedes creerlo?_ — diablos estaba nervioso, Aomine lo miro y enarco una ceja

 _—Como sea... ¿No has visto a Satsuki pasar por aquí? —_ Kise solo negó con la cabeza y Aomine suspiro con ¿Alivio? _— Al fin es una molesta no para de insistir en que vaya a los entrenamientos—_

Kise lo entendió a las malas y admiraba infinitamente que Satsuki aun no se haya rendido con Daiki, simplemente le devolvió una sonrisa que a kilómetros se veía, era falsa.  
 _  
_ _—Momocchi puede llegar a ser muy insistente —_ Aomine asintió dándole la razón.  
 _  
_ _—Mas bien, molesta —_ Kise río ante el comentario del ex-As de Teiko, después de eso todo quedo en silencio y la tensión podía notarse en el aire, incluso Aomine que no era muy observador lo había notado.

 _— Y, ¿Cómo está tu tobillo? —_ Los ojos de Kise parecían platos, ¿De verdad le estaba preguntando por su salud?

 _— ¿Eh? ¡Ah!, bien el doctor dice que pronto volveré a jugar —_ La que mostraba en ese momento era su autentica sonrisa y es que Aomine Daiki tenía ese privilegio. _  
_

— _Ya veo, eso está bien —_ Kise asintió dándole un sorbo a su Frappé que casi olvida por la presencia del otro, después vio como una pelota se estrellaba con el vidrio del local, afortunadamente no tan fuerte como para romperlo y fijo su vista en el chico que lo recogía, baloncesto callejero.  
 _  
_ _—Se ve que se divierten...—_ la frase salió automática de su cabeza no sabía ni siquiera el por qué lo había dicho

 _—A alguien que le guste el básquet, no puede ser mala persona —_ ¿Eh? Eso era... El mismo pensamiento que el mismo Aomine siempre decía en secundaria, como si fuera un rompecabezas al que le hallabas la última pieza, Kise sonrió.  
Ahora lo entendía, el Aomine de siempre seguía ahí dentro.

 _—Hey Aominecchi —_ el Moreno volteo a verlo _— ¿Quieres un café?—_

 _—Solo si tu lo pagas—_ Kise sonrió y llamo a la mesera del lugar.

Después de todo Aomine seguía siendo la persona de la que se enamoro y él era la persona que más los conocía.

* * *

No tenía mucho que ofrecerle;  
Un par de alas rotas, un hueco en el pecho... Y una taza de café

-Cristian Lemus

* * *

Tal vez publique otro en la noche pero no lo tengo seguro.

Nos vemos hasta la pitufi-próxima. (Si no saben porque uso el "Pitufi" pues es de cariño así le digo a todas mis lectoras yeeei)


End file.
